


Never Let Me Go

by aykayem



Series: available light [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	Never Let Me Go

It's not exactly strange for you to wake up beside him. You're close - closer than anyone really saw coming, closer than anyone perhaps wanted to acknowledge - and everyone knows it. In another world, you'd just be best friends, nothing more; you still don't know when things crossed the fine line between friends and lovers. It was some time when no one was around to annoy you. You can't stand his friends, and that's no real secret. It's better when it's just the two of you, like it is now.

The morning is silent save for his snores. On another, they'd be obnoxious, just another thing you're above; on him, they're almost endearing. In sleep, in what little available light his room provides, he's almost angelic. You lay there beside him, watching him sleep - it's one of the few opportunities you have that he's silent. He never shuts up. Most of the time, you don't mind; his mindless banter is better than most, but you still relish the moments of silence that you're given. 

Another of his snores lulls you into an odd sense of security that you're not sure about; you don't know how to feel about it. But you're comfortable with him, even when he takes up your entire bed in an uncharacteristic display. Like his snoring, it's almost endearing. But you make no move to touch him; you roll over, listening to him shift in his deep slumber, and settle in for another few hours of precious sleep.


End file.
